Ghoul parenting for dummies
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: People have wondered about what would happen if Uta and Aria had children. This is what my mind came up with. Rated M just to be safe since this is Tokyo Ghoul after all.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Okay so some of you have no doubt wondered what it would be like if Aria and Uta had kids. I decided to try it out in this one-shot. To answer any questions that might pop up because of this:**

 **No, Uta and Aria are not going to have kids in 'The Mask Maker and the Tracker'.**

 **It's not because I don't want it to happen because I think any kids from the paring would be cute. I've just seen far too many stories use the characters having kids as a main plot point and am a bit sick of it. If any of my stories have a main character having kids, it will happen off screen either in an Epilogue or in a time skip. To be quite honest, I don't really like most kids. I'm just not maternal.**

 **Summary: This is what happens if Aria and Uta of 'The Ghoul and the Witch' universe have kids. Drabble series.**

* * *

Uta was working on a mask when he felt something tug his shirt causing his concentration to break. Turning, he found a burgundy haired child with navy blue eyes dotted with crimson specks looking up at him. She was a small child with slightly pale skin. He smiled slightly and reached down to pick her up, "What do you need, Muse?"

"When is Momma coming home?" The six year old asked in a soft voice.

"Soon," Uta settled her in his lap and turned back to the mask he was making, "She's due back tonight,"

"Mmm," Muse leaned into him and he smiled as he worked, "Do you think she'll make cookies?"

Uta chuckled softly at the reminder of his daughter's sweet tooth. Muse had taken after both of them when it came to her sweet tooth which wasn't much of a surprise considering how much they both enjoyed sweets. Uta pressed a kiss to her cheek, "If you ask politely and offer to help her, I'm sure she'll make some. It might not be tonight though."

"I know," Muse looked at the mask he was making, "Momma's always tired when she comes home after her really long jobs,"

Uta looked down at Muse when he felt her move and saw her picking up some of the red thread he had out. He looked at her curiously, "Muse?"

"Papa," She looked at him, "Can I help?"

Uta looked at the mask for a few moments. At the current moment, he was merely making it to put up on display since they were having a slow period at the moment. Thinking about it for a few moments, Uta nodded with a smile, "Sure."

* * *

When Aria returned home, she was surprised to find that neither her partner nor their daughter were there to greet her. Humming softly, Aria put down her things and headed deeper into the apartment. She found Kibou curled up on the couch with both his kittens. She petted all three of them before heading deeper into the apartment. She found the light on in Uta's work shop and checked to find a rather adorable sight that had her grabbing the camera she had hidden behind one of the photo albums. She snapped the picture of Uta and Muse passed out at the main work table in the room. Muse was curled up in Uta's lap clutching some thread in her hands. Uta was sitting with one arm holding muse and the other holding up his head. Smiling softly, Aria put away the camera before walking into the room. She gently woke up Uta. He blinked at her tiredly as she picked up Muse, "You're back."

"I just got home a few minutes ago," Aria told him as she carefully removed the thread from Muse's clenched hand, "I'll get her ready for bed,"

"I'll do it," Uta shook his head lightly as he stood up and took Muse.

Aria smiled softly, "I'll go take a shower."

* * *

Uta looked at Aria as she walked out of their bathroom and commented, "I thought you'd be home earlier."

"I had a massive amount of paperwork to deal with," Aria informed him, "Sometimes, I want to strangle most of my subordinates," She ran a brush through her tangled hair, "How was Muse?"

"She was very well behaved," Uta got off of their bed and wrapped his arms around her causing Aria to put down her brush, "She made a friend when we went to the park. On the plus side, the brat is a human so we only have to worry about making sure she won't eat him or reveal what she is to him,"

"Agreed," Aria turned around and kissed him softly, "I missed being home,"

"We both missed you," Uta kissed her in reply.

Before things could get too heated, Muse entered the room rubbing at her eyes. The little hybrid froze as she caught sight of Aria before rushing forward with a cry of, "Momma!"

Aria let go of Uta and dropped down to hug Muse. Muse hugged her as Aria murmured, "There's my little cub, I missed you."

"I'm so happy you're home," Muse pressed her nose into Aria's neck, "Momma, I missed you so much. It wasn't as much fun without you,"

"Really?" Aria asked with a slight smile, "And your papa told me you made a new friend,"

"Ikuko isn't a friend," Muse protest with a grimace, "He's a snack for when I can hunt with you and papa,"

Aria snorted softly as she glanced at Uta while mouthing, 'She really is your daughter'.

He shook his head lightly before telling Muse, "Children don't taste good."

"They don't?" Muse looked at him curiously, "Why not?"

"Because they haven't had time to mature," Uta reached out to place his hand on her head.

"Mature?" Muse murmured softly.

"You know how your Momma cooks?" Uta asks as Aria gave him an incredulous look while Muse nodded, "Maturing is basically cooking. You need to wait until your prey is either in their late teens or older for them to taste good,"

Muse thought about it before nodding to herself, "I think I understand now, Papa."

"Good," Uta smiled at her.

"Momma," Aria turned to Muse while mentally face-palming at Uta's antics, "Can we have cookies soon?"

"Tomorrow once I've rested," Aria told her earning a grin, "Now, little cubs need to go to bed,"

"Yes, Momma," Muse nodded lightly, "Read me a story?"

"Of course," Aria released her, "Go back to your room and pick out a story for me to read, I'll be there in a few moments. I need to talk with your father,"

Muse's eyes widened before she nodded and raced out of the room. Aria turned to Uta as she rose to her feet and placed her arms across her chest. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"Maturing is cooking? Seriously? That's the answer you gave to our six year old?" Aria asked him.

Uta shrugged, "It worked."

Aria rolled her eyes and decided that she didn't want to deal with it at the moment. Instead, she walked out of the room while calling over her shoulder, "No cookies for you."

Considering the fact that the goblins had created a potion that allowed ghouls to eat human food consistently without any real side effects so long as they ate their natural food source at least once a month, the threat was something that Uta dreaded. He loved sweets especially when Aria made them.

 **So that was a short thing, but this is a drabble-like story.**


End file.
